A Strange Matter of Epic Proportions
|image = |imagewidth = 300 |caption = The introduction of the evil red platypuses. |Row 1 title = Director |Row 1 info = Dan Povenmire |Row 2 title = Producer |Row 2 info = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |Row 3 title = Writer |Row 3 info = Dan Povenmire |Row 4 title = Storyboard Artist |Row 4 info = Bobby Gaylor |Row 5 title = Rating |Row 5 info = Rated PG |Row 6 title = Previous Film |Row 6 info = The Useless Magical Beans that DESTROY THE WORLD! |Row 7 title = Followed by |Row 7 info = The Chronicles of Meap: The Movie }}Perry discovers that someone has been making evil red clones of him, and suspects several different evil scientests. Once Phineas and Ferb hear about this, they try hard to help Perry, but get captured by a new dark evil scientest. Summary One morning, Perry woke up and went to his layer. Dr. Doofenshmirtz built destroy-inator, to practicly destroy anything within thirty yards of what it hits. Perry rushed to Doof's and Heinz trapped him. He uses the machine, but the beam misfired. It hit the Evil Bad Guy Invention House, and destroyed the molecular-copy-and-evil-inator. The scanner on the molecular-copy-and-evil-inaor's scanner landed over Perry and his trap. The scanner then malfunctioned and said 1,000,000,000 platypuses (or platypi, maybe platipeople?). There was a flash of red and orange, and the scanner was completely exploded. Dr. Doofenshmirtz then ran out of the building, afraid if someone saw the beam come from his building, they would blame him and he would lose his L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. membership. Perry escaped his trap, and went home. When Perry got home, the Flynn-Fletcher house was horded by evil red platypi. Perry, Phineas, and Ferb defended themselves (and they found out about Perry along the way), but they kidnapped Candace, Linda, and Lawrence. Perry went alone to find out who was doing it, and didn't let Phineas and Ferb go, because it was too dangerous. Phineas and Ferb were mad, but understood that it was dangerous. Just in case the evil platypi came back, they hid in Perry's lair. They hung out with Major Monogram and Carl, trying to figure out who made the evil platypi. The next morning, the evil red platypi attacked Perry's lair. They used the agent body-parylize-inator on all of them and put them in cages. Knowing that they wouldn't stay captive, they had to go on the run. They went off to Isabella's house, but before they knew it, the evil red platypuses attacked again. This forced Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Pinky on then run. They decided not to go to anyone's house, because they would be in danger Meanwhile, Perry was searching for Doofenshmirtz to see if he caused the evil red platypuses. He realized that Heinz wasn't at the lair, but two other evil scientests were there. They were searching for Heinz too. It was for a different reason though. They were trying to find him so he could refund the money on the stuff he destroyed. One thing was a molecular-copy-and-evil-inator. The scientest said it belonged to Professor Poofenplotz. Right after Perry left, the other scientest corrected him... Over at Downtown Danville, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella hid inside an airport. They bought airplane tickets to Tokyo, to live with Stacy's cousins while hiding. When they got on the plane, the evil red platypuses infiltrated the plane dressed as flight attendants. They attacked the plane, forcing Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella to parachute. They landed in the Antlantic ocean. They used thier seats as floatation devices, and floated to the deserted island from Summer Belongs to You. They built a sand-seat trampoline to jump on and get away, and landed in New York. Meanwhile, Perry went to Professor Poofenplotz's lair. Once he got there, he discovered that she didn't build it. Perry read the suspect list. The next line on the list is Dr. Lloyd Wexler. Perry went to his lair, and saw that he didn't do it either. After hours of searching, Perry saw Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella parachuting into Danville. Perry then saw a giant blob of red behind them. When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella landed, and noticed the evil platypuses. They ran for thier lives, and then saw a COPY-AND-EVIL-INATOR factory. Phineas had an idea. The three ran to the factory faster then a cheetah. They saw that the front garage door was closing, and only Ferb slid in in time. Ferb told Phineas and Isabella to stay outside while he tried reversing the mess. Ferb sneaked to the production labs, and overheard an evil scientis talking to anothe evil scientist. They said that the creator was a scientist named Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. Ferb remembered that. Perry was looking for Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, when he saw a large number of red platypuses running towards the factory. He used his binoculars and saw Phineas and Isabella using the baseball guns to defend themselves when they were cornered. Perry ran that way when he heard a voice behind him. It was Major Monogram warning Perry about the many more platypuses coming, and that Phineas and Ferb won't be able to see him again now that they know about the agency. Perry knew, but he still wanted to help his owners. Phineas and Isabella were almost doomed by the evil red platypi, when Perry swings in and rescues them. He tries to hold them but accidentaly drops them through a roof window in the lab. They land in a place surrounded by many killer red platypus bots. Phineas and Isabella thought that they were gonna die, so they admitted feelings for each other, and kissed. Just as they did, Ferb ran in with his plunger and did a sneak attack on the platypuses. He then used the copy-and-evil-inator to reverse the platypuses' and uncloned them into nonexistance. Phineas and Isabella cheered for Ferb, and got out of the factory with the -inator and saved the Tri-State Area from the red bots. Even though the Tri-State Area was saved, Perry was disapointed because he had to leave them. He then remembered the amnesia-inator, and had it used on Phineas and Ferb again. They get brainwashed and everything went back to normal. Phineas: '''Can we remember me and Isabella kissing? ''Major Monogram: '....no.... (fires amnesia-inator) -Final Word of the movie. Gallery TheEvilRedPlatypus.jpg|During the Evil Red Platypus Theme Song RedEvilPlatypusAttackingCan.jpg|Attacking Candace EvilRedPlatypusCage.jpg|Trapped in the cage. Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Specials Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro